1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extruding machine, and more particularly to an automatic extruding machine.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 13, a conventional reciprocating extrusion machine in accordance with the prior art comprises an extruding mold (80) and an extruding device (90). The extruding mold (80) includes a first block (81) and a second block (82) abutting each other. A first passage (811) is defined in and extends through the first block (81), and a first recess (812) is defined in one end of the first block (81). The first recess (812) in the first block (81) communicates with the first passage (811) in the first block (81). A second passage (821) is defined in and extends through the second block (82). The second passage (821) aligns with the first passage (811) in the first block (81). A second recess (822) is defined in the second block (82) and communicates with the second passage (821). The second recess (822) and the first recess (811) form a chamber (800) between the two blocks (81, 82). A third block (83) is received in the chamber (800) between the first block (81) and the second block (82). At least one through hole (831) is longitudinally defined in the third block (83) to communicate between the first passage (811) in the first block (81) and the second passage (821) in the second block (82) and allow the original alloy material to extrude from one block to the other.
The extruding device (90) includes two cylinders (not numbered) each having a piston (91, 92) movably and reciprocally mounted in a corresponding one of the passages (811, 821) to extrude the original alloy material in the extruding mold.
The conventional extruding machine can improve the physical property of an alloy. However, the conventional extruding machine does not include a feeding device and an exporting device. The alloy must be heated above the recrystallization temperature and the temperature of the extruded alloy is still very high as it exits the extruding mold. Workers may be injured by the high temperature of the alloy. Actions and apparatus to prevent injuries associated with the conventional extruding equipment will reduce the manufacturing productivity.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional extruding machine.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an automatic extruding machine.
To achieve the objective, the automatic extruding machine in accordance with the present invention includes a base member, a molding device, an input extruding device, a feeding device, an output extruding device, an exporting device and a cutting device. The molding device is mounted on a middle portion of the base member. The input extruding device is mounted on the base member and is connected to the molding device. The feeding device is mounted on the base member below the input extruding device. The output extruding device is mounted on the base member and corresponds to the input extruding device. The exporting device is mounted on the base member below the output extruding device. The cutting device is mounted on the top of the molding device toward the input extruding device. The automatic extruding machine in accordance with the present invention further comprises a control unit provided to control the foregoing devices to automatically finish the extruding process.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.